


All I want for Christmas is… Paru!

by Haruko48



Series: All I want for Christmas is [3]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruko48/pseuds/Haruko48
Summary: Paru is angry... enter to know why
Relationships: Shimazaki Haruka/Yokoyama Yui
Series: All I want for Christmas is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068095
Kudos: 1





	All I want for Christmas is… Paru!

And again I am here with a problem that I cannot solve. Again my dear girlfriend was angry with me but I cannot blame her, I swear, IT WAS JUST A KISS. Ok I need to rephrase the matter, I was meditating about all AKB problems after an arduous training in the theater. My eyes closed, listening to nothing, my calm breathing did not disturb me. Then I felt that a few steps were approaching but they were very stealthy like a cat, then I felt a breath on my face and without avoiding it a smile was drawn on my face, I have missed her a lot and just like that, I took her by the neck and brought her closer to my lips until they collided.

The kiss lasted a long time, it was long but there was something that did not fit, it felt different, it felt as if it were not ...

"YOKOYAMA YUI, WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN?" I heard my girlfriend's angry voice which was definitely not who I was kissing. I opened my eyes suddenly and at the same time I got up meeting Mako chan's surprised look with a strong blush.

\- Yokoyama .. San .. I .. -

\- Not now Makochan, excuse me I have a cat to calm down - I tell her as I run to look for Paru.

It is worth saying that I did not reach her and I could not talk to her, not that day, not the next ... we could be in the same place but she managed to slip away from her. She really was a cat but there was a day when she couldn't escape.

I look at the calendar… December 24, two weeks have passed since the last time she spoke to me in an intimate sense. I miss her a lot, Bisu misses her too even though she seems normal. But today I know that she will come to my department, she has to ... I make a plan that I hope works. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys, I quickly turned off the lights and I hid in the room trying not to make noise.

\- Bisu cutie, did you miss me? Forgive me but your owner acted like an idiot - I hear Paru's voice while Bisu's purrs indicate that she is caressing him and I'm dying of jealousy just for that. I also want to be given love.

With no idea of what to do I called to my favorite line group chat to ask for advice like last time

== Group chat in line

Kyotogirl: I'll be brief, Paru found me kissing with Kojimako. What do I do?

Korisu: Dig a grave, stand there and stay buried.

Kyotogirl: I'm serious YUKO !!

4timesQueen: The squirrel idea is not bad, what do you think of kissing Mako and in the theater?!?!

Kyotogirl: How did you know it was in the theater?

4timesQueen: Remember that I have my contacts

Antonio: An easy solution, put on your best outfit, with which you feel more fashionable and… you will get a smile and a fixed matter.

Kyotogirl: I don't know if I should be offended or thank you for the advice >_>

ex-NiiGta: And if you speak the truth to her and ask for forgiveness? Speak to her in Osaka ben (Osaka dialect) .. the old reliable

Korisu: Yes that, seduce her with your Osakaben

Antonio: Yes, we are irresistible with that accent

Kyotogirl: Well that could work, thank you girls I'll see what to do

======================================

I decided to leave my place while I watched her put a gift on our makeshift Christmas tree.

\- Do you plan to continue ignoring me even if it's Christmas? - I said with a neutral voice.

\- Yes, so excuse me - Paru tells me without showing any kind of feeling on her face.

\- Come on Paru, let's talk - I tell her while I took her forearm I don't want to provoke her anymore because I know it's my fault.

\- I don't want to, it's Christmas I want to spend it with my loved ones - she tells me, looking into her eyes while I avoid her gaze as I release her grip - Merry Christmas! -

That said, the gift she had in her hand gave it to me reluctantly and when she felt that I was taking it in my hands she released it and went to the exit but in a quick movement I dropped the gift and I hugged her from behind.

-Forgive me Paru .. Haruka .. I swear I did not know that she was Mako .. I thought it was you .. - While I said this she tried to get rid of me but I had her well held is the advantage of being stronger. I accidentally dropped some tears and my sobs become loud - I don't want to spend a Christmas without you, all I want at Christmas is to be with you, please forgive me -

For a moment I felt her tense and then she relaxed which indicated that it was my chance for her to forgive me so I turned her face to face and made her look directly at me.

\- I love you Paru .. Haruka .. I love you .. Please forgive me - I say looking into her eyes

\- YOU KISS HER; HOW YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE THIS - she tells me while a tear comes out of her eyes.

\- You're right, I don't know if I could forgive that ... - I tell her as I slowly released her - You can go, I will not stop you, I know I have no forgiveness -

After I said that I went to the couch, apparently Bisu understood my pain and went to my side trying to heal the pain that was beginning to emerge from my heart, slowly I heard footsteps and hoped to hear the door close but instead I only heard the padlock on it.

-You know I have never understood how you can be so clueless and be soukantoku at the same time, but if something I admire about you is your honesty and I can feel that what you tell me is true - I heard her voice as inte same time I slowly raised my face to see her - It makes me unlikely that you did not distinguish in the second two that those lips that you kissed were not mine -

\- Sorry ... -

\- Shhh .. I don't want to hear more, that's why this Christmas I will take care of making sure, you never forget what my kisses taste like -

That said, she took my face to kiss it slowly as she pushed me to the couch and sits on top of me.

\- Forbidden to be near Kojimako in a long time, understood? -

\- Yes ma'am - she answered quickly

\- Merry Christmas Yui -

\- Merry Christmas Haruka -

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Drop down your comments!


End file.
